omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Roa Valdamjong
Statistics Name: Michael Roa Valdamjong, also known as Elesia and SHIKI Tohno, The "Serpent of Akasha" and the "Infinite Reincarnator" Origin: Tsukihime Classification: Vampire, Dead Apostle Gender: Male Age: At least 800 years old Tier: C-1 | At least D-1, likely higher '''| At least '''D-2, likely higher ''' '''Destructive Capacity: Building Level, higher in his lair (After boosting himself with others' mana, he was able to fight evenly with a weakened Arcueid) | At least Town Level, likely higher (His power approached that of his old body, and he should be comparable to Servants) | At least City Level, likely higher (Should be far above average Servants, one of the strongest Dead Apostles, defeated Altrouge) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (Can keep up with Arcueid in combat and defeated Ciel) | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions | At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (Should be at least as fast as average Servants) Durability: Building level (Survived blows from Arcueid) | At least Town level, likely higher | At least City Level, likely higher (His immortality and regeneration makes him nearly impossible to kill without destroying his soul) Intelligence: High. (In his original body, he was an incredibly skilled mage. However,each time he reincarnates he loses much of his knowledge until he can regain control of the host body.) Stamina: High in his original body and body of Elesia, lower across weaker resurrections. Possessed huge amounts of prana, however, resurrection depletes it, and it takes time for him to supply it; can build lairs and turns other into Dead to boost his prana count. Range: Human melee range, enhanced with projectiles, City Level via prana absorption Weaknesses: Roa is weakened when he awakens his essence in someone else's body, and he possesses people with unique skills and wealth so this pattern can be easily detected. He is also arrogant and dangerously overconfident. His MEoDP can only perceive life within living beings and are useless against inanimate objects and the like. ' Key:' SHIKI | Elesia | Original Body Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 4, 5, 7), Regeneration (Low-Mid normally, Low-High under the full moon), Magic, Hypnosis, Necromancy, Electricity Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Blood Manipulation Notable Attacks & Techniques Dead Apostle: As a Dead Apostle, Roa can turn others into the Dead, has the hypnotic powers of the Mystic Eyes of Enchantment, and is immortal. '- Magecraft:' Roa's primary magecraft is Numerology, related to Kabbalah's Thaumaturgical Theory. He specializes in the use of lightning-based attacks, and most of his spells involve the discharge of electricity. He makes use of the spells Set, a trap-type spell, Snap, a magic projectile attack that falls under the Single Action-type, and Square, a spell that amplifies the power of other spells. Through the spells inherited by Ciel, Roa has demonstrated that he has knowledge in Necromancy, High Speed Incantations, Sacraments, and many other types of spells. He can create "Bounded Fields", a sort of network of magical energy that separates those within and without its range. He also was apparently responsible for teaching Nero Soil of Genesis. * Overload: Roa's Reality Marble. It vastly increases the power of all his other spells by applying the "Square" effect. '- Mystic Eyes of "Death" Perception:' In SHIKI's body, Roa has mystic eyes resembling those of Shiki Tohno. However, while Shiki's allow him to see the lines of death and cut along them, Roa's allow him to see the lines of life. Therefore, his attacks, instead of inflicting death, simply strike the opponent's lifeforce, dealing critical and often lethal damage. Due to the nature of his eyes, Roa can only use see the lines of life on the living, and cannot affect the inanimate with them. '- Reincarnation:' Roa's method of reincarnation involves him having altered his soul, making him possibly the only person who has succeeded in turning the incalculable and unchangeable soul to a changeable and transmittable information. His soul has lost the concept of destruction, and following the death of a body, will simply transmit itself to a new suitable body. However, over time, he has reincarnated so many times that he has lost most of his memories and knowledge of who he once was, becoming little more than a mass of wills, history, and magical knowledge. None of his incarnations have reached his full power because they lack the Circuits of the original, and even though he technically possesses every memory his past incarnations had, he draws these memories only gradually from the Akashic record. Category:Character Profiles Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Nasu Verse Category:Tsukihime Category:Tier C Category:Tier D